


Extra Baggage #1

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Moving Day au [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: if u thought biker was the only au i had Way Too much for u would be wrong lmaothis is the part from part 2 where jong almost blows taem (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)It’s a minute late but Jonghyun suddenly realizes that this is technically their first real kiss, and Taemin’s first real kiss ever. Opening his eyes quickly just to peek, he smiles at the worried little furrow between Taemin’s eyebrows. Adorable.tumblr





	Extra Baggage #1

“Jonghyun.” **  
**

Taemin’s voice is small, barely a whisper against the jacket covering his pillow, but Jonghyun’s eyes open anyway, his hand moving from where it’s been on Taemin’s shoulder to his face. He rubs his thumb over Taemin’s cheek softly, watching his eyes scrunch tighter together for a moment.

“Yeah?” he asks softly. Taemin’s eyes crack open, hold his for a moment, and then close again, a sigh leaving his lips and whooshing over Jonghyun’s.

“I haven’t been asleep this whole time,” he mumbles. His fingers curl into Jonghyun’s shirt over his stomach. Jonghyun tsks, shifting closer and pressing a tiny kiss to his mouth.

“I know,” he says. “Neither have I.” When he suggested that they come down here and nap, he really meant that they should just rest up a little bit and relax before they leave. He wants Taemin to be as calm as possible so when he does inevitably have an anxiety attack again it’s not as bad as it could be. With the arm he has resting under Taemin’s head as  a pillow, he lifts his hand to pet gently through his hair. “Do you want to go back out?” he asks. Maybe Gwi or the other two can help him calm down a little bit more.

“Mmmgh… no,” Taemin says. He shifts closer, sliding his arms around Jonghyun, tugging him close so their bodies are flush and squeezing him tight. “I wanna…,” he whispers, and lets his breath out in a whoosh, slow and shaky. His arms loosen around Jonghyun but his little hands grip the back of his shirt and he nuzzles his face into his neck. “I wanna love you,” he mumbles. His lips move against Jonghyun’s skin; first they finish his words, and then they kiss softly, leaving tiny wet spots.

The fondest smile warms Jonghyun up from the inside; affection rises in his cheeks as a blush and he presses his own kiss to Taemin’s hair. Holy frick.

“Aren’t you always doing that?” he hums, sliding his hand between them to tilt Taemin’s face up. Taemin’s eyes barely open a crack as he shifts up to press their mouths together softly.

“Technically, I guess,” he murmurs. “But. I wanna. _Show_ you." Each breath is punctuated by another soft press of their lips. Jonghyun grins lazily against his mouth. Of course. Taemin hates to just _say_ things. Online, _showing_ Jonghyun always meant quick little selfies or links to cute videos and songs; Jonghyun thinks he likes this version of proof a little bit better.

“C’mere,” Taemin breathes against his lips. He pushes himself up, leaving nothing but a whoosh of cold air in front of Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun squeaks, a soft little _ooh_ of surprise, and turns to prop himself up on his elbows and watch Taemin sit himself up at the edge of the bed. Taemin reaches for him, taking his wrists and tugging him up and forward. Jonghyun figures out what he’s going for easily and fits himself in his lap, sitting on his thighs with his knees on either side of his hips.

Taemin’s hands shake as he rests them on Jonghyun’s sides. His breaths are faulty and uneven, his eyelids blinking just a touch more quickly than normal as he looks up to meet Jonghyun’s eyes. Jonghyun slides his hand up his chest, feeling just for a second his speedy heartbeat, and curls his arms around his neck with a short sigh. Still as wound up as ever. That little pseudo nap didn’t calm him much at all. Time for plan B.

Taemin’s kisses are clumsy. Awkward, hesitant pecks, unsure movements, tiny little sucks on Jonghyun’s bottom lip in a feeble attempt to hide the fact that he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Jonghyun thinks it’s the most endearing thing and he smiles against his mouth. Of course. The only kisses he’s ever had were the quick little reassuring ones that Jonghyun gives him during his panic attacks or during goodbyes. Never any full on making out. It’s a minute late but Jonghyun suddenly realizes that this is technically their first real kiss, and Taemin’s first real kiss _ever_. Opening his eyes quickly just to peek, he smiles at the worried little furrow between Taemin’s eyebrows. Adorable.

He slides his hands down to cup Taemin’s jaw, angling him better into it and taking more control. He leads them, kissing Taemin and letting him take his time to respond, to get into the rhythm of it. Soon their mouths move together nicely with soft slides and softer breaths. When Taemin bites Jonghyun’s lips softly Jonghyun lets him; when Taemin’s fingers curl into his sides Jonghyun shifts closer; when Taemin shyly pokes his tongue out to deepen the kiss Jonghyun adds his own smoothly without overwhelming him.

It’s still a little clumsy and a little hesitant, but when they really get into it, it’s nice. Little smacks and wet squishes fill the otherwise quiet room, the only other noise coming from Jonghyun’s arms wrapping back around Taemin’s neck and his fingers sifting gently through the hair at the back of his head. His breaths are easy and even and Taemin’s are almost the same. He shakes every now and again, a heavy breath puffing out over Jonghyun’s upper lip, but for the most part, he seems lost in their kiss, captured by Jonghyun’s mouth. He’s going slow, pressing deep, lingering just long enough for Jonghyun to pick up on how much he wants this to keep going, how important this is to him.

When Jonghyun gives an experimental little suck to Taemin’s tongue the softest groan is pulled from his throat. Jonghyun stops their kiss for just a second to chuckle as Taemin grips his sides even tighter. He does it again, and again, without any rhythm, little sporadic teases between slower kisses. With one hand he moves from the back of Taemin’s head to his neck, his shoulder, slow enough down his chest to feel both his nip through his shirt and the short intake of breath when he touches it. He goes even lower after that, resting his hand on Taemin’s thigh.

With his fingers playing with the hem of Taemin’s shirt, Taemin’s breathing quickens, his hips press minutely closer, his arms wrap fully around Jonghyun’s waist--and then he wrenches himself away, pulling their lips apart and turning his head to the side. Jonghyun sways, accidentally leaning too far forward now that there’s nothing holding him back, and opens his eyes, disoriented. Blinking the room blearily back into focus, he pouts at the loss of their kissing.

Taemin is leaning heavily on one hand, head down, eyes squeezed shut tight. His breaths are heavy and when he swallows it’s a struggle; Jonghyun immediately recognizes it as another panic attack instead of just being flustered and breathless. He shifts his hips back but leans forward, resting his weight on one hand on the mattress and running the fingers of his other gently through Taemin’s hair.

“Shhh,” he whispers. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe.” He presses his lips gently to Taemin’s temple through his guilt, nuzzling him and holding him close. He shouldn’t have pushed it that far. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. You’re okay. We can--”

“No, that’s not--” Taemin tugs Jonghyun even closer with the arm around his waist. He turns, not to face Jonghyun, but to bury his face in his chest, nuzzled up against his left boob. Jonghyun bites his lip as Taemin shakes against him. If it wasn’t him then he has no idea what it was. He hates these rare times where he doesn’t know what’s triggering Taemin’s anxiety. He does what he can do, which is pet his hair gently and make quiet, soothing noises until he’s ready to talk. Taemin holds him close, hands twisted in the back of his shirt and breaths hot against the front, for several long minutes.

When he finally loosens up and lets go, it’s with a heavy breath. He leans away to slump against the wall behind him, but his hands stay on Jonghyun’s waist and tug him weakly forward. Jonghyun wiggles closer and gently brushes Taemin’s hair out of his eyes.

“Okay?” he asks softly. Taemin nods, a tired bob of his head.

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I. Figured it out, like, myself. That all of you don’t hate me.” He gestures towards his head to mean his anxiety and Jonghyun nods again. In his overprotectiveness he forgets that Taemin can do that, that Taemin has had to calm himself down for years and is pretty good at it. He pushes himself to feel thankful and proud instead of irrationally upset and leans forward to peck Taemin’s lips.

“Of course we don’t,” he hums. “You’re a sweetie pretty babe.” He leans back just enough to see Taemin’s eyes scrunch shut and feel his fingers pressing into his sides, then smiles slowly. “My adorable little cucumber lemon.”

“Oh my god,” Taemin hisses. He lifts his hands to cover his face, gripping them into little fists over his scrunched up nose. Jonghyun laughs softly and takes his wrists to kiss his knuckles. “Isn’t that a gatorade flavor?” Taemin asks, extending his fingers to cup Jonghyun’s jaw. His eyes are closed, but he’s got a little smile on his lips that Jonghyun matches.

“Probably,” Jonghyun shrugs. He bets Minjunggie would know. Taemin hums in reply, thumbs brushing softly over Jonghyun’s skin. Jonghyun plays with the hem of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, and looks up when Taemin sighs shortly. His eyes are scrunched shut and he lets his head loll to the side.

“I’m still anxious all over,” he mumbles. Jonghyun sighs too, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. He knows. Sitting back on Taemin’s legs, he bites his lip, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down his sides.

“I was thinking,” he says quietly. “Maybe, we could….” He trails off, trailing one hand to the button of Taemin’s skinnies, rubbing his thumb over the zipper. “If you wanted,” he says. Taemin looks at him, eyes blank, glances down, looks back up with his lip between his teeth.

“Oh,” he says, and swallows thickly. “Not, like--everything, right, just--”

“Just a blowjob,” Jonghyun hums, so fond in the way Taemin’s teeth sink into his bottom lip again at the word. “Or a handy,” he adds. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.” The last thing he wants to do is push Taemin to be even more anxious than he already is. He wiggles off of Taemin’s lap to give him space, sliding to the floor and sitting on his ankles in front of him. Taemin’s legs are open enough already that he can sit himself nicely between them, resting his hands on the edge of the bed and placing his chin on them.

“I mean,” Taemin says. He runs a shaky hand through his hair, but his legs also scoot a tiny bit more closed around Jonghyun’s shoulders. His hand lowers to rest on Jonghyun’s cheek, thumb rubbing gently over his skin. Jonghyun smiles at the softness and leans his head into it. “I’m not,” Taemin mumbles. “Like. I don’t.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Jonghyun reminds him. “But. I wanna help you relax.” A nap didn’t help, kisses didn’t help, gentle words didn’t help. An orgasm might.

“I know,” Taemin says. His voice is a quiet mumble, but not an anxious one. “It’s just,” he says. “You know I’ve never, and….” He trails off and Jonghyun nods. He knows that Taemin has never been able to or even wanted to frick any of his friends so far, and that he’s new to everything except jerking off as quietly as possible when he could steal time to, and that he's as nervous and anxious about it as he is with everything else. He stays silent as Taemin watches him, as Taemin thinks, as Taemin’s hand slowly slides down to cup his chin.

“But, god, I’ve always wanted to,” Taemin breathes. His thumb presses against Jonghyun’s lower lip; rubbing it gently; Jonghyun lets his mouth part just a tiny bit to let him do more. “With you, ever since I met you,” Taemin whispers. Jonghyun’s fingers curl into the bedspread. He loves when Taemin is so open and honest like this. “And your pretty mouth,” Taemin says. He shifts closer to the edge of the bed, so his zipper is in reach, putting the slightest pressure on Jonghyun’s lip; Jonghyun takes the tip of his thumb into his mouth and sucks, a preview of what he’s going to be doing very soon.

“Okay, literally.”

Jonghyun turns so fast at Jinki’s voice behind him that he almost cricks his neck, heart thudding up into his throat. He hears Taemin shuffling away as Jinki leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms, looking far too fucking amused for the situation.

“There are three other people in this house and you didn’t even shut the door,” he says accusingly.

“Sorry,” Taemin says immediately. When Jonghyun glances at him he has his hands under his thighs and his eyes are wide and scared. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, nngh, fuck--”

“Did you want something?” Jonghyun asks loudly, frowning sharply at Jinki in the doorway. It’s way too far gone for him to be pretending that nothing was going on here but his voice tries to be casual anyway, and all he gets for his efforts is Jinki smothering a grin in his hand.

“Yeah, Key spilled makeup powder all over the kitchen floor,” he says, looking up to Taemin. “Do you have like a mini vacuum or something?” At that, Jonghyun sighs loudly and leans back on his palms, frowning at the ceiling. Garbage.

“Um,” Taemin says. To his credit, his voice doesn’t shake as much as it could. “Yeah, um, in the laundry room closet, but. It’s broken. Just use wet paper towels.” He swallows and shifts further away from Jonghyun, just a tiny bit, and Jonghyun sighs slowly. He does not believe.

“Choi is almost done on the computer,” Jinki says, and Jonghyun scrunches his nose at the implied threat. He knows that they don’t have much time.

“Yeah, yeah, just,” he says. He waves his hand at Jinki and the hallway behind him. “Just. Give us a few minutes,” he says.

“Hey,” Taemin pouts. He nudges Jonghyun with his foot. “I can last more than a few minutes,” he says. Jonghyun grins, turning back to him with an arched brow as Jinki snorts.

“Trust me, with my mouth, you won’t be able to,” he says.

“Oh,” Taemin says, a shaky little breath. Jonghyun wiggles his eyebrows confidently. He’ll show--

“Are you sure you want your first time to be in _this_ house?” Jinki asks.

“Can you _leave_?” Jonghyun hisses, whipping back around to glare at his current least favorite babe. He’s _trying_ to do something here. Jinki grins, waves at them both, pushes off of the doorframe, and strolls back down the hallway. Jonghyun huffs as he watches him go. What an anus.

“Anyway,” he says, running his fingers through his hair and turning back to Taemin. He scoots closer, little fingers grabbing at the bedspread, chin denting the mattress. “Where were we?” he asks. Taemin smiles feebly down at him, but closes his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair a second later. Jonghyun puffs up his lip in a pout and rubs his leg soothingly, whispering soft little shushes until Taemin blinks his eyes open.

“U-um,” he says, voice small. “You know, um. He’s. He was. Right, like.” He closes his eyes, shakes his head, lets a shiver run passed his shoulders. “We should. We should just go back. Down. There.” He gestures weakly at the kitchen and Jonghyun sighs slowly, pressing his forehead into the mattress instead. Damn it.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. Taemin’s hands appear in his hair, petting him softly, gently.

“You didn’t do anything,” he says. Jonghyun grimaces. That’s kind of the point.

“No, I meant, like,” he says. He looks up with another sigh, scooting back so Taemin can stand up. “About. I couldn’t help you relax,” he pouts, taking the hand Taemin offers him and getting to his feet. He wraps his arms around Taemin’s waist, nuzzling his shoulder sadly. It’s the one thing he wanted to do and he couldn’t.

“It’s fine,” Taemin mumbles. He pats Jonghyun’s sides gently. “I don’t think it was ever going to happen anyway,” he says. Another heavy breath leaves Jonghyun’s lungs. He knows. Taemin hasn’t been relaxed in this house for his entire life. Of course Jonghyun can’t change that.

“Come on,” he mumbles. He wiggles behind Taemin and noses his shoulder forward, out of the room, clinging to him the whole way. With a sleeve covered hand Taemin flicks the light off and then covers Jonghyun’s on his stomach.

When they come quietly around the corner, Jinki notices them immediately and grins.

“Hey,” he says as they lean up against the wall. Jonghyun humphs.

“Cockblock,” he mumbles back.

Jinki laughs; Jonghyun wasn’t really expecting anything different. Still, he clings stubbornly to Taemin as Jinki flops on his side in a tight, giggly hug.

“You’re great,” Jinki tells him. Jonghyun grumbles, weakly pushing Jinki away with his elbow. He knows that he’s great. When Jinki steps back, Jonghyun grips tightly to his shirt to make him stay. Cockblock aside, he’s pretty great, too. Jonghyun has to admit it. He slips his hand down Jinki’s hip and around to touch his butt affectionately. He can’t see, but he knows that Jinki rolled his eyes from the way he adds, “Super great.”

“Thanks,” Jonghyun mumbles.


End file.
